


Time to Pay Up

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon? What Canon?, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Kink Negotiation, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Safewords, Shoe Kink, Sort of? - Freeform, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Steve Rogers, Table Sex, That canon was accidentally destroyed maliciously, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Traffic Light System, color system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: “Hey, you want to make the mission today a little more interesting?” Steve asked. Bucky cocked an eyebrow.“More interesting than hunting genetically modified super monsters?” he replied. “Sure, why not? I’m listening.”“I bet you Natasha is going to bite someone,” Steve said with a grin. Bucky guffawed.“Why on earth would she bite a monster?” Bucky demanded.“Frustration?” Steve replied. Bucky rolled his eyes.“Steve, I trained the woman,” Bucky said. “I can tell you with certainty that she has never bitten anyone because that’s a dumbass tactic unless you’re in a fistfight and you need to catch someone off guard. I trained her better than that.”“Fine then,” Steve said. “I bet you that she’ll jump on a monster’s back while it’s running past her and bite it.”“Stevie, if she does that, I’ll give you a fucking blowjob,” Bucky declared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/gifts).



> This fic exists because I was reading [Mystrana's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana) fic, [A Marriage of Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878806/chapters/34453908) with my friend, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). We made a bet about the story, which I lost, and so, here's my end of the bargain. <3

Bucky grunted slightly as he strapped on his gear. Another routine mission. His role wasn’t that different from the stuff he used to do as a Hydra agent, but it was mostly during the day, there were more straight up fights, and the occasion when he actually had to kill people was significantly lower than it had been. It also helped that his best friend watched his sixth on these missions. It helped Bucky relax, knowing that he didn’t have to worry about the people with him turning on him. 

Speaking of America’s golden boy, Steve was right there with him getting suited up. They worked in companionable silence. Steve had been patient and gentle with helping him to reintegrate into society. He’d set Bucky up with a therapist who helped him sort through the memories Bucky was still recovering, both during his time with Hydra and before, and the emotions that accompanied them. 

Some of them were random and seemingly pointless. Memories of girls he’d taken swing dancing back in the day that held no meaning to him, but often came with a sort of nostalgia. Memories of past lovers that were sometimes vague and hazy, like he was drunk at the time or something, and other times clear and explicit. Waking up from a sex dream only to realize it was a memory and having a raging boner was… interesting. There were worse ways to wake up, certainly. Like waking up from cryo. Hydra cared about efficiency. Making something pleasant hadn’t been something that they concerned themselves with. 

Oddly, all of Bucky’s sexual partners from back in the day had been men. He took women on dates, took them dancing, showed them a good time and such, but he had yet to remember ever having sex with one. He recalled one or two times he had taken 2 women out simultaneously, but these memories always came with the additional knowledge that the two women were going steady. 

He and his therapist had spent several sessions sorting through these memories in particular. “Re-exploring his sexuality,” Bucky’s therapist called it. Talking about it openly had felt strange at first and it took a couple sessions for his therapist to get Bucky to actually admit that he had sex with guys. That had been the first time Bucky heard that it was more or less okay to find men attractive now. 

It was the first time Bucky felt like this world actually had something to offer him, now. 

Steve finished suiting up and sighed as he cracked his back and neck before standing. “So, geneticists who created vicious mutated monsters and lost control. Feels like a Tuesday,” he said. 

Bucky chuckled. “Honestly, where do people even come up with these ideas,” he said as he finished tying his combat boots. “Imagine if we had problems like this back in the 40s.”

“Kids these days,” Steve sighed. Bucky laughed and shoved him playfully as he got up. Steve shoved him back and they laughed as they headed for the quinjet. 

“Careful old man,” Bucky said. “Wouldn’t want you to break a hip or anything before work.”

“Ugh, Tony would have a field day,” Steve groaned. “Let’s try to wrap this up quickly. Things could get messy real quick.”

“Good thing we brought the assassins,” Bucky said as he hefted his sniper rifle. 

“Hey, you want to make the mission today a little more interesting?” Steve asked. Bucky cocked an eyebrow.

“More interesting than hunting genetically modified super monsters?” he replied. “Sure, why not? I’m listening.”

“I bet you Natasha is going to bite someone,” Steve said with a grin. Bucky guffawed. 

“Why on earth would she bite a monster?” Bucky demanded.

“Frustration?” Steve replied. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Steve, I trained the woman,” Bucky said. “I can tell you with certainty that she has never bitten anyone because that’s a dumbass tactic unless you’re in a fistfight and you need to catch someone off guard. I trained her better than that.”

“Fine then,” Steve said. “I bet you that she’ll jump on a monster’s back while it’s running past her and bite it.”

“Stevie, if she does that, I’ll give you a fucking blowjob,” Bucky declared. He could have sworn he saw Steve’s eyes darken just a bit, but he put it out of his mind. Bucky had yet to think of Steve in that way and none of his memories ever indicated that Steve was interested in men. 

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said, even as the tips of his ears turned pink. 

“Really?” Bucky asked. 

“A blowjob is a blowjob, Buck,” Steve said. “What do you want if you win?”

“Well first, I bet that Nat will be a consummate professional,” Bucky said. “And when I win, I want you to clean my apartment in a French maid’s outfit. _Only_ a French maid’s outfit.”

Steve laughed at that. “Deal.”

* * *

Steve felt equally smug and anxious at the end of the mission. In the last 10 minutes of the mission, there had been one monster left. It looked like someone had tried to create a sort of Minotaur by mixing a bull with a gorilla. Natasha was berated by Bucky for doing what she did, though as soon as Bucky had left, she sent a conspiratorial wink in Steve’s direction. 

They showered off in the locker rooms at Avengers Tower as soon as they got back and Bucky followed him up to Steve’s floor. Steve’s heart was beating so hard he thought that it might jump out of his chest. He hadn’t actually thought that he was going to win the bet, but once Bucky had taken the bait, there was no way to back out of it. He had been preparing himself to wear a ridiculous, frilly skirt in the back of his mind the entire way to the mission site. Getting a blowjob from Bucky… he hadn’t expected that to ever happen. 

They walked through the doors and Steve headed towards the couch in the living room. He sat down and spread his legs with more confidence than he actually felt. Bucky stood on the other side of the room and scowled at him.

“Well?” Steve asked. His voice was a lot steadier than he expected it to be. 

“Well what, punk?” Bucky replied. 

“You lost the bet,” Steve said. Then he grinned and cupped his groin, feeling his half-hard cock through the fabric of his jeans. “Time to pay up.”

Bucky’s eyes immediately dropped to Steve’s groin and Steve pointedly rubbed at his cock again before moving his hand away to rest at on his thigh. His jeans were starting to tent noticeably and if it weren’t for the fact that Steve had someone to help him with it for once, he’d have kicked all his clothes off and started jerking off as soon as he got through the door. Bucky walked over slowly and dropped to his knees in front of Steve. His eyes rose to meet Steve’s as he unbuttoned Steve’s pants and pulled them down to the floor. Steve’s heart skipped a beat at the heat and lust in Bucky’s eyes. 

“Whitey tighties,” Bucky said lowly. He lowered his face to Steve’s groin and mouthed at the clothed head of Steve’s cock. “Really, Stevie?” 

“Shut up and get to it,” Steve replied breathlessly. Bucky ignored him and nuzzled his face in Steve’s crotch, mouthing and blowing hot air onto Steve’s dick. Steve was uncomfortably hard, now, yet Bucky didn’t seem to be in any great hurry. Actually, he seemed to be enjoying this. It was… unexpected… and hot. It took all of Steve’s restraint not to shove his underwear down and free his cock. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know,” Steve murmured. Bucky looked up at him and stilled for a moment. 

“Thanks, but,” he said before he took the hem of Steve’s underwear in his teeth. “I’m fine.” He pulled the garment down to the floor. Steve sighed in relief as his cock sprang free. Bucky stared at his length for a moment before looking up at him again. “I’m more than fine, actually.”

_Fuck_ , Steve thought. Bucky grinned up at him and licked one long, slow swipe up the veiny length of Steve’s cock. 

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned. Bucky chuckled lowly in victory and Steve actually began to wonder who was actually getting the better end of the deal here. “God, you’re such a fucking tease.”

Bucky didn’t say anything. He just kept staring up into Steve’s eyes as he left little kitten licks along the head of Steve’s cock. Steve groaned when he felt something cold and metal fondling his balls. He shivered as he realized that it was Bucky’s metal hand between his legs, gently cupping and rolling Steve’s balls in his hand. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me at this rate,” Steve moaned. 

“Damn, I’m good, but I’ve never been that good,” Bucky chuckled. 

Steve had a fraction of a second to think about what he meant by that before Bucky took the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth and swallowed it down to the root. Steve moaned at the feeling of Bucky’s hot, wet mouth surrounding his cock. Bucky began moving in a slow, easy rhythm, taking his time as he stared up at Steve. Steve found himself transfixed, unable to look away from his friend, at the lips stretched around Steve’s length, at the tears forming at the corners of Bucky’s eyes, or at the stray strands of hair that framed his face. 

Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock and Steve lost it. He reached down and seized a fistful of Bucky’s hair, eliciting another pleased moan from his friend as he worked his mouth over Steve’s member. His tongue teased the underside, tracing the veins, licking at the head. It was by far better than any blowjob Steve had ever received from either men or women. 

“Oh fuck! Oh shit,” Steve groaned loudly as Bucky hummed around him. “Who taught you how to suck cock, Bucky? God, they deserve a fucking medal.”

Bucky came off Steve’s cock and offered a truly filthy grin. “We grew up in Brooklyn, Stevie,” he said. “You pick up a thing or two.”

“I grew up in Brooklyn, too, and I don’t remember any of this,” Steve moaned. “Course, I was sick for the most part.”

“Never too late to learn,” Bucky murmured, licking at the head. His metal hand moved from Steve’s balls to wrap around the base of his dick. Steve gasped at the contrast of Bucky’s hot mouth and his cold hand. “Think I could teach you a thing or two.” 

“God, just suck me off, already,” Steve hissed. Bucky’s grin grew as he lowered his mouth to wrap around Steve’s cock again and sucked, moving his fist in tandem with his mouth. It felt incredible, like Steve was going to burn up any second now. His entire body was flushed with arousal. 

Bucky’s metal hand released his cock and Steve sighed in relief as Bucky’s mouth sank down on his cock again. God, his throat was so hot and tight. _What the fuck was I doing before this?_ Steve wondered. Bucky was amazing at sucking cock. 

Bucky reached up to roam his metal hand over Steve’s flushed skin. The cool metal against his skin felt amazing, until the fingers grazed over one of Steve’s nipples. He moaned and bucked up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned around him and an electric current ran straight through Steve’s body. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve groaned. “Fuck, you’re so good at this. Such a pretty cocksucker. God, your lips look so good stretched around my cock.” 

Bucky hummed and quickened his pace. He seemed to worship Steve’s cock, closing his eyes and sucking on it like there was nothing else that mattered. Steve’s hand in his hair twisted, burying it in Bucky’s silky strands. Bucky whined and came off, breathing in deep, ragged breaths. He opened his eyes and grinned up at Steve. He looked totally wrecked and like there was nothing in the world he’d rather do. 

“Need a break, old man?” Bucky asked. He leaned down and licked up Steve’s cock. His flesh hand stroked over one of Steve’s thigh and up to Steve’s abs. His metal hand was still teasing Steve’s nipple and it took most of Steve’s concentration to focus on what Bucky was saying. 

“I can do this all day,” Steve replied. His voice was huskier than he expected. Bucky opened his eyes and looked up into Steve’s as he kissed the head. 

“Sounds good to me,” he said. Steve relaxed his grip on Bucky’s hair and the man descended on his cock with renewed vigor. Steve could feel his orgasm building, pooling in the pit of his stomach like fire. He thrust shallowly up into Bucky’s mouth. 

“Jesus, Buck, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he moaned. Bucky quickened his pace, swallowing down to the root again and again. Steve’s other hand stroked up and down Bucky’s flesh arm, feeling the muscles beneath the smooth skin. Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock. 

“I’m serious, Buck. God, you’re so pretty like this, I’m gonna come, you gotta get off.”

Bucky ignored him, moaning again around the head of Steve’s cock instead. Steve’s orgasm hit him then like a freight train. He shouted as he came in spurts down Bucky’s willing throat. Bucky’s mouth milked him through his orgasm until the last drop was teased from Steve’s shaft. Steve gasped for breath, his brain completely wrecked as his friend grinned triumphantly up at him, swallowing pointedly. Steve felt his cock twitch again in interest, despite having just come. 

“That was… fuck, Bucky, I’ve never had a blowjob like that,” Steve gasped. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Bucky said, winking at Steve. Steve swatted his shoulder weakly.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you look amazing when you suck cock. I could have fucked you just like that,” Steve said.

Bucky looked up at him for a moment. “Why don’t you?” Bucky asked. 

“What?”

“Do it, Steve,” Bucky said. “Fucking fuck me. Right fucking now.”

All rational thought fled from Steve’s mind as he got up, pulled Bucky to his feet, and kissed him. He could taste himself on Bucky’s tongue, the subtle, salty flavor lingering in his mouth. It was hot and intoxicating. Steve grabbed Bucky’s thighs, lifted him up, and began walking in the general direction of the bedroom. Somehow, between bumping into a wall and narrowly avoiding the kitchen table, Steve managed to get Bucky to the bedroom and laid out on the mattress in one piece. He fished the lube out of the bedside table and tossed it on the bed before kneeling back over his friend. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Steve murmured in Bucky’s ear. Bucky moaned and arched up against Steve’s body, rubbing his crotch against Steve’s stomach. 

“Maybe you should do something about that,” Bucky replied. Steve’s only response was to tear Bucky’s shirt off, almost literally. His hands trailed over Bucky’s body, the muscles rippling beneath the skin of his torso and his right arm, the scars where the gnarled tissue met his metal arm, and the metal arm itself. 

“Jesus, you… you’re amazing. Gorgeous,” Steve whispered. He kissed his way down Bucky’s body, tracing the lines and grooves with his lips. He felt Bucky’s breath hitch when he got to Bucky’s left shoulder, but he ignored it and kissed it anyway. He kissed the line where flesh met machine that was all Bucky. “Gorgeous,” he whispered against it. 

Bucky took a deep, shuddering breath. “Steve,” he murmured. “God, Steve, I’m so hard! Fucking do something, you punk.”

Steve’s hands dropped down to rub against Bucky’s crotch. He could feel Bucky’s hard cock straining against his pants. His heart raced as he palmed Bucky’s member, making him arch off the bed and rut against Steve. 

“God dammit,” Bucky groaned. Steve chuckled and unzipped Bucky’s pants before fishing his cock out. Bucky sighed in relief as Steve stroked it lightly. Bucky’s cock twitched in Steve’s light grip. Bucky apparently decided that Steve was taking too long and unbuttoned his pants, shoved his clothes to his calves, and kicked them to the floor. He settled down, naked as the day he was born, on Steve’s bed. 

“About damn time,” he sighed.

“Jerk.”

“Hey, you wanna put that pretty mouth of yours to use?” Bucky demanded. He rolled over and propped himself up on his knees, exposing his incredible, firm ass. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Steve growled.

He took Bucky’s ass and spread his cheeks apart. He looked down at Bucky’s puckering hole. As much as Steve wanted to bury his cock in his friend, he needed to taste him first. He knelt down behind Bucky and licked one long stripe over his ass. 

Bucky moaned and pushed back against Steve’s face. Steve moaned against Bucky’s hole before he began lapping and licking at his hole hungrily. He felt Bucky’s hand reach back to grab at his hair. Steve swatted it away before reaching for Bucky’s other hand. A moment later, metal digits were fisting themselves in Steve’s hair, holding him against Bucky’s ass while Steve teased his hole. 

Once Bucky was relaxed enough, Steve pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Bucky moaned as Steve fucked him with his tongue. The sound went straight to Steve’s cock, which begged for attention, for release. Steve resisted, though. He wanted the next thing he felt to be Bucky’s tight ass stretched around his cock. He almost came just from the thought of it. 

“Fuck, Stevie, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Bucky moaned. Steve hummed against Bucky’s hole and kept fucking him. He lubed up a hand, reached around with one hand, and wrapped it around Bucky’s cock. He pumped Bucky’s cock as he fucked him with his tongue, listening to the symphony of sounds that escaped Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned loudly and Steve felt his ass clench as he came, hot seed shooting out onto the bed beneath them. 

Steve got up, took the bottle of lube, and squeezed some out onto his fingers before he pressed one into Bucky’s hole. Bucky moaned desperately and pushed back against Steve’s hand. Steve hooked his finger until Bucky arched his back and moaned loudly. He teased Bucky’s prostate relentlessly. Bucky buried his face into the mattress beneath him, moaning and whimpering as Steve fucked him with a finger. 

“You ready for more, Buck?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded and Steve pressed a second finger into him. Bucky groaned, writhing beneath Steve as he was stretched by Steve’s thick digits. “God, you’re so gorgeous like this. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock, baby. Gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk, talk, or think straight.”

“Well seeing as I’m gay, I already don’t do any of those things,” Bucky replied. 

Steve paused. “Wait, really?” he asked. “Since when?”

“You really want to have this conversation now when your fingers are up my ass?” Bucky asked. “Thought you were planning on fucking me tonight.”

Steve angled his fingers over Bucky’s prostate again and grinned with satisfaction as Bucky’s back arched again when he moaned. He pressed a third finger into Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned softly and Steve began thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, teasing his prostate with each thrust. Bucky thrust back against him and Steve grinned as he stilled and watched Bucky fuck himself on his hand. 

“God, please, Steve,” Bucky moaned. “Fuck me, fuck me, please. I need it.”

Steve didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s ass and rolled Bucky over. Bucky looked up at him, confused.

“I want to see your face,” Steve said. Bucky leaned up and captured Steve’s lips in a hot, searing kiss. Steve kissed him back before he pulled away and lubed up his cock generously. He pressed the head of his cock to Bucky’s hole. Bucky nodded and Steve pushed in. 

It was… _Jesus Christ_ , it was amazing! Bucky was as tight and hot as Steve imagined. He pushed in slowly, inch by agonizing inch. Bucky breathed deeply, his hands digging into Steve’s arms, gripping him roughly as Steve pushed inside. When he bottomed out, Steve groaned and leaned forward, bracing himself on an arm next to Bucky’s head. He stared down into Bucky’s face. His mouth was curved in a loose, blissful smile. His hair clung to his face in a thin layer of sweat. His eyes were almost black with arousal. He was utterly beautiful and Steve wondered why he never noticed it before.

“I love you,” he murmured. That was it. The last piece fell into place and Steve knew why he had turned down Sharon nearly a year ago, why he had been satisfied with simply having Bucky back. He caressed Bucky’s face with his knuckles. His friend, his oldest, best friend, stared right back. He grabbed the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. “God, I love you so much,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips. 

“God, Steve,” Bucky moaned. “God, I love you. Can’t fucking believe I didn’t know it.”

Steve’s heart soared at the words, not that he had expected anything else, not after everything they’d been through. He began to rock against Bucky’s hips, going slowly and relishing the feeling of being inside his lover or however they wanted to call this. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body and held him close. He thrust into him, aiming for his prostate and if the way Bucky arched against him or how his fingers dug into his back, Steve figured it was working. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky groaned. “Harder. Come on, fuck me harder, I can take it.” 

Steve groaned and pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside and slammed back into Bucky. Bucky threw his head back and moaned loudly. Steve sucked on Bucky’s exposed neck as he fucked him hard and slow. Bucky’s nails dug into Steve’s back and it felt amazing. The slight pain, especially from Bucky’s metal hand, only spurred Steve onward. 

Suddenly Bucky flipped them over and Steve was left momentarily confused. Bucky grinned down at him as he began to ride his cock, rocking his hips down against Steve’s. Steve’s hands rested against Bucky’s hips, squeezing and kneading his ass while he stared up at Bucky’s blissful face. Bucky braced his flesh hand against Steve’s chest and wrapped his metal hand around his length. He pumped himself as he rode Steve’s cock.

“Fuck yes, Buck,” Steve hissed. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Bucky moaned and rose off Steve’s cock as much as he could before sinking back down on it. Steve thrust up, fucking as deeply into Bucky as he could from this angle. Their hips smacked together with every thrust. The sound drove Steve to keep going, keep fucking, keep making Bucky moan and groan with pleasure. Bucky’s eyes were closed and his head rolled back as he moaned. Steve’s hands roamed over Bucky’s body, touching every inch until he reached the hand wrapped around Bucky’s member. Bucky’s metal arm moved to brace against Steve’s chest. 

“I’m close, Stevie,” Bucky moaned. “Fuck me, God, fuck me. I’m gonna fucking come all over you.”

Steve thrust up faster into his lover. He jerked Bucky’s cock and stared up at him, the way his hair was plastered to his body by sweat, how his mouth hung open as a litany of gasps, moans, and grunts flowed from it, how his eyes were screwed shut, like he was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Look at me,” Steve said. Bucky opened his eyes to stare down at Steve. “God, I love you so much.”

Bucky grunted as he came, his seed shooting out over Steve’s body and painting his stomach and chest. Steve moaned at the feeling of Bucky’s ass clenching around his cock, as if Bucky could actually feel hotter and tighter than he was before. Bucky collapsed on top of him and gasped for breath in Steve’s ear. 

“Should I…?” Steve asked. 

“Keep. Going,” Bucky gasped. “Want you to come inside me, doll.”

Steve redoubled his efforts. He was close, he wouldn’t last much longer, and fuck if Bucky moaning in his ear wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard. Bucky kissed Steve’s neck and sucked little bites on the smooth skin. Steve moaned hoarsely as he came, his come shooting inside his lover. Bucky’s ass clenched around him again, milking the come from his cock until Steve was utterly spent. Steve collapsed against the bed and grinned up at Bucky. They kissed lazily until Bucky rolled off Steve’s bed and sighed with satisfaction. 

“You know, that was completely worth losing the bet,” Bucky said. Steve watched him walk to the bathroom. The slight limp in his step left him feeling just a bit smug. Bucky returned a moment later with a washcloth. “So what now?” he asked as he began to clean them off. 

“You really think I would go back to the way things were after this?” Steve asked. 

“No,” Bucky admitted. “But it’s nice to hear. So… are we sweethearts or something, now?”

“If you want to be,” Steve said.

“Idiot,” Bucky said as he lay down next to Steve. “Course I want to be your sweetheart.”

“I want to be your sweetheart, too, Buck.”

They kissed again. It was sweet and light this time. The heat of the moment had passed and they simply lay together, their limbs tangling together as they languished in each other’s arms. 

“Say it again,” Bucky whispered. Steve thought for a moment before he realized what Bucky was asking for.

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Fucking sap,” Bucky chuckled. “I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next month or so turned out to be a bit of a whirlwind. Steve felt like his relationship with Bucky had deepened with the revelation of their feelings for each other that emerged after Steve won that ridiculous bet. It took some getting used to, honestly. It shocked much of the rest of the team when they emerged to the common area the next day hand in hand. Natasha, Maria, and Clint were the only ones who weren’t surprised. Actually, Maria and Clint looked pissed. 

“Dammit,” Maria had muttered. She reached for her wallet. Clint sighed and did the same. Steve watched in shock and amusement as both of them passed Natasha a 50 and she accepted with a smug grin. 

“Must’ve been one hell of a blowjob, Rogers,” Natasha said afterwards. Steve had blushed and turned back around, ignoring the cheers and whistles from his teammates. 

Since then, their lives had changed drastically. They started talking about moving in together, like they had back before the war. They hadn’t yet, but Bucky spent more nights with Steve than not even so. Between work and their exploration of their relationship, they hadn’t gotten around to it. 

Their sex life was amazing. Steve hadn’t realized just how much he missed having sex until he and Bucky became involved. Not that he hadn’t had _any_ sex since coming out of the ice, but it was hard to find a partner. He was afraid of really letting loose with someone, of hurting his partner by getting too into it. Having someone he didn’t have to worry about in that regard was… incredible. 

One day, after Bucky had been called away for an assignment, Steve finally found the chance to try something he’d been thinking about for a while. He rationalized that even though Natasha had indeed jumped on a monster’s back and bitten it, she had also approached the mission, even that part, with the utmost professionalism. Or at least, that’s what he would tell Bucky.

* * *

Bucky sighed in relief as he got off the quinjet. Today’s mission had been relatively straightforward and uneventful, or at least as far as stopping deranged lunatics was concerned. Another day saved and all that. He cracked his neck and sighed again as it popped. 

He was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend. Maybe they would be able to go out on the town or something tonight. Go dancing or get some dinner somewhere or see a movie or something. They had great movies these days and that was saying something considering that Bucky thought movies back in the 30s and 40s were pretty amazing. These people had _color! 3-dimensional graphics!_ Cartoons that people made with _computers!_ Which was good considering that actual cartoons these days were kinda disappointing. 

He got off the elevator and stepped into Steve’s floor. “Stevie?” he called. “I’m home, sweetheart.”

No answer. Strange, Bucky thought. He hadn’t been in the common room. Maybe he was training. 

“JARVIS, where’s Steve?” he asked. 

“Captain Rogers is on your floor, Sergeant Barnes.”

_Shit_ , he thought. He hurried back to the elevator and entered the code for his floor. Steve had never been to his floor that he knew of. Bucky didn’t really have guests. He still gave him the code. When the elevator finally stopped on his floor, he rushed into his apartment. 

It was… different. Clean. Which was strange because the last time Bucky was there it looked a bit like a war zone. Before, he had various possessions simply strewn haphazardly over his living space, everything from guns and ammo to food wrappers and plastic bottles. 

The living room where he came into was spotless. There were trash bags neatly organized into what they were: trash, paper recyclables, newspapers, plastics, glass, and aluminum and tin cans. There was also a pile of ammo on the coffee table and various fire arms laid out on the floor next to it. 

He walked into the kitchen, where he finally found Steve scrubbing away at his counter… in a beautiful French maid outfit. Bucky watched in awe, his eyes running up the length of Steve’s body. He was actually wearing heels, nothing huge, just an inch or 2. He wore sheer lace leggings that hugged his long, toned legs beautifully. The skirt was frilly and beautiful, with a dainty, white petticoat filling it out. Bucky’s hands itched to wrap around Steve’s waist and creep up to feel the fabric against his delicious ass. 

He looked stunning. Bucky could feel his cock harden in his pants at the sight. 

Steve finally turned around and froze when he saw Bucky. His face looked conflicted, like it was trying to decide between a cheeky grin and Captain America Disapproves. Bucky just grinned at him and looked down his front. He was just as amazing from this angle. The outfit came together seamlessly and Bucky wondered if Steve had practiced putting it on before today. His eyes rose to Steve’s neck and froze. Around Steve’s neck was a bow. Not a bowtie, an actual bow. There was a bell attached that tinkled every time Steve took a step. 

_Fuck, he’s gorgeous_ , Bucky thought. 

“Hey, baby,” Bucky crooned. He walked towards him. His boots thudded loudly on the floor as he strode forward, not bothering with stealth anymore. “You look gorgeous like this.”

That shut him up. Steve’s face went red as a beet. Bucky reached him and put his hands on Steve’s hips. 

“This all for me, baby? You shouldn’t have,” he said. He began to knead Steve’s ass, feeling the silky texture of the fabric in his hand. 

“Your… your floor is horrendous, Buck,” Steve said breathlessly. Bucky hummed in agreement. “Do—do you ever let the cleaning service in here?” 

“No,” Bucky said matter-of-factly. “They could be spies. Besides,” he said, squeezing Steve’s ass, “you’re much prettier than they are.”

Steve whimpered, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky kissed him softly, pulling back every time Steve tried to deepen it. He grinned as Steve whined in protest. Steve was easy to tease and Bucky got endless pleasure from it. 

He pushed Steve back until they reached the kitchen table. Bucky put his flesh hand on the table and kissed Steve again. Steve moaned into his mouth and Bucky drank it up greedily. 

“What—what’re you gonna do, sir?” 

_Sir? That was new_ , Bucky’s mouth morphed into a wolfish grin against Steve’s lips. He leaned back and regarded his pretty boyfriend for a minute before teasing his bottom lip with his thumb. Steve smacked his hand away. It startled Bucky for half a second before Steve took Bucky’s metal hand and held it to his lips. 

_Fuck, Stevie_ , Bucky thought. He complied, though. He briefly forgot how to think when Steve took the metal digit into his mouth. His eyes lit up with a cheeky mischief that got Bucky’s blood pumping through his veins. 

“What am I gonna do?” he replied. He used his flesh hand to reach up into Steve’s hair and pull it, tugging Steve’s head back a bit. Steve moaned as Bucky’s metal hand held his chin roughly. “I’m gonna make you drop to your knees and suck me off with those pretty lips of yours, baby.”

“Do you promise, sir?” Steve asked with a grin. Bucky huffed. 

“Then I’m gonna bend you over this table and eat your ass out until you come in your panties from my tongue,” he growled. “Then before you’re able to get it up again, I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass until you’re screaming my name. That sound good to you, baby?” 

“Boy.”

Bucky blinked. “What?” 

“Call me your pretty boy,” Steve said. 

“You tellin’ me what to do?” Bucky asked, putting steel into his voice. 

Steve’s pupils grew with arousal. “No, sir.”

“I didn’t think so. On your knees,” Bucky ordered. Steve gulped and slid to his knees in front of Bucky. Bucky continued to tease Steve’s mouth with his left hand while he unzipped his pants and fished his cock out. He smacked it against Steve’s face, leaving little trails of pre-cum on his cheeks, his lips, and his chin. “Is this what you’re after, pretty boy?” 

Steve hummed as Bucky held his face still with one hand and hit his face with his dick with the other. “Yes, sir. Been thinking about it all day while I was cleaning.”

“Aww, thinking about your reward, hmm?” Bucky asked. “Thinking about me finding you in this sexy outfit and bending you over the closest surface and fucking your pretty ass with this big cock?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve whined. “Fuck, want it so bad, sir.”

Bucky grinned and moved his metal hand from Steve’s face to brace himself on the table. “Go on, then. Open up so I can fuck you like a good little whore. Tap my leg twice if you need a break. Say red if you need to stop, yellow if you wanna slow down or take a break. Say green if you wanna keep going.”

“Green, sir,” Steve said with a nod. He opened his mouth and Bucky thrust in. He moaned at the feeling of Steve’s hot mouth around his member. Steve’s mouth relaxed as he took Bucky’s length to the root. Bucky looked down at his boyfriend. He was looking up into his eyes, his pupils dark with arousal. The bell attached to the bow around Steve’s neck chimed with each thrust of Bucky’s hips. It was probably the most beautiful sound Bucky had ever heard, after Steve’s dirty talk, anyway. 

Steve’s tongue teased along the length of Bucky’s cock as he thrust in and out of that sweet mouth. Bucky grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair with his metal hand and Steve moaned around him. _God, who knew Steve fucking Rogers would have a thing for my metal hand?_ Bucky wondered. It was weird and hot all at the same time. It still surprised him sometimes.

Bucky threw his head back and moaned. “God, baby, you’re such a good little boy,” he moaned. “Such a good, beautiful little boy. Sucking my cock like you were born to do it.”

He felt Steve moan around him again. “You like that, huh? You like being my little boy,” Bucky said. “Maybe you should move in down here, make this your new job. Just part-time, but then I can come home to this all the time.”

The sound of Steve moaning and slurping and gagging around Bucky’s cock fill his ears. Then came the taps and Bucky took his cock out as Steve breathed. He took several long, deep breaths, saliva dripping down his chin and onto his outfit. His face was flushed and debauched as a tear escaped him and slid down a cheek. Bucky took his phone out. 

“Mind if I take a picture, baby?” he asked. “You look so fuckin’ good like this.”

“Go ahead, sir,” Steve rasped. Bucky took a couple before he tossed the phone on the table.

“What’s your color, baby?” Bucky asked.

“Green,” Steve replied. Bucky traced Steve’s mouth with a finger from his left hand. 

“Such a good little boy,” Bucky purred. Steve smiled weakly at the praise as Bucky lined up his cock to Steve’s lips. Steve placed a kiss to the tip. “You’re gonna get a reward. I can come in your mouth, or I can come on your face and you can leave it there until we’re done. Which do you want?” 

“Uh, I,” Steve stammered. Bucky held up three fingers and folded on down, then another. “Face! Come on my face, sir!”

“You got it, doll,” Bucky said. He thrust back into Steve’s mouth roughly. Steve moaned again around his cock. He started to close his eyes with bliss. “Eyes on me, doll. God, you’re so pretty like this. Should have you on your knees all the time.” 

Steve just hummed around Bucky’s cock. Bucky could feel his orgasm building. He started fucking Steve’s mouth faster, the sounds that slipped from his mouth as he sucked Bucky’s cock egging him on. 

“Shit, baby! Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, doll, you feel amazing!” Bucky groaned. He tilted his head back as he fucked his boyfriend. “Oh God, I’m gonna come, doll, I’m gonna come!”

He withdrew just in time to paint Steve’s face with his come as it burst from his cock in long, thick ropes. Steve moaned as his face was covered in Bucky’s come, dripping down his cheeks, in his hair, and some even in his eyelashes. A bit slid down his lips and fell into his mouth, or down his chin to land on his outfit. Bucky picked his phone back up and took a few pics. 

“Jesus, baby, you look beautiful like this,” Bucky said, panting. “If only everyone on the team could see you looking like this, I’d have to fight them all just to keep you.”

“Please, sir,” Steve whimpered. 

“What is it, pretty boy?” Bucky asked. 

“Please, can I come? I’ve been good, right, sir? Can I touch myself?” Steve begged. Bucky grinned down at him. He felt his dick twitch in interest thanks to that super soldier refractory period. Steve knelt on the floor in front of him, looking up with pleading eyes. He pushed a foot forward and started to rub Steve off with his boot. Steve whined desperately, rutting against the hard leather. 

“No, pretty boy,” Bucky said. Steve groaned in frustration as Bucky continued to rub at Steve’s cock with his boot. “I bet it hurts, though, doesn’t it? Poor boy. What did I say I was going to do to you, again?” 

“You… ugh,” Steve groaned. 

“Go on, doll,” Bucky said with a grin. He never relented. “You can use your words, can’t you?”

“You—you said you were gonna—fuck!” Steve moaned. 

“No, that comes later,” Bucky chuckled. He reached up with his metal hand and grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair. “What comes before I fuck your tight, pretty, little hole?” 

“You—you’re g-gonna eat me out ‘til I c-come on your tongue, sir!” Steve moaned. 

“Good boy. I knew you could remember. On your feet, now.”

Steve practically leaped to obey. “Undress me,” Bucky ordered. Steve unbuckled his pants and shoved them to the floor. “Aren’t you gonna get my boots, doll?”

Steve shook his head. “Leave them on. Please, sir?” 

Bucky grinned. “Anything for you, pretty boy.” Lastly, Steve took off Bucky’s coat and then his shirt and tossed them to the floor. “What kinda maid are you, anyway? Leaving clothes on the floor like that.” Bucky chided. “Pick ‘em up and put ‘em away.”

Steve groaned but bent down to pick up the clothes. Bucky took the chance to swat Steve on the ass. Steve yelped. He quickened his strides to put Bucky’s clothes in a hamper before coming back. When Steve returned Bucky turned him around and bent him down over the table. 

“Hmm… good boy. Such a good little boy, Stevie,” Bucky purred. He lifted the skirts of Steve’s outfit. He took a moment to admire the garter of the lingerie Steve was wearing. It was beautiful black lace with little purple ribbons where it met the leggings. “So pretty. God, I never want you to wear anything else.” 

“P-please, sir,” Steve whined. 

“Please what, pretty boy?” Bucky asked. “Use your words, doll.”

“P-please eat me out!” Steve cried. Bucky hummed. 

“You beg so nicely, doll,” Bucky purred. He pulled the back of Steve’s panties down, exposing his hole and a… “What’s this?” 

Nestled in Steve’s ass was a bright red plug. Bucky pressed on the plug and Steve moaned desperately. 

“Mmm, wanted to be ready for you, sir,” Steve whined. 

“Aww, thinking of me even when you were cleaning,” Bucky said. “Bet you felt it and thought of me every time you moved, didn’t you?” 

“Fuck, yes, sir,” Steve said. Bucky teased Steve’s hole a little more, listening to Steve’s desperate moans as he made to pull the plug out. Steve moaned as the plug caught on the rim of his ass before Bucky pulled it out. He laughed as he saw it.

“Red, white, and blue? Really, Steve? Does America know how patriotic your pretty little hole is?” Bucky asked. 

“Shut up, jerk,” Steve groaned. Bucky bit his ass in retaliation, making Steve yelp. 

“Be nice, pretty boy,” Bucky said. “I could always tell you that you can’t come at all.”

“Yellow,” Steve said. “Please don’t.” 

“Not your thing? Don’t worry, baby, I’m not gonna do it. Thanks for telling me, you’re so good for me.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve said. 

Bucky put the plug aside and pulled Steve’s ass cheeks apart. He leaned in and licked one long stripe over Steve’s ass. Steve moaned and rutted against the table. He pushed back against Bucky’s face as he did so. Bucky was tempted to tell him to stop, but he decided to let it slide as he continued licking and lapping at Steve’s hole. 

“Fuck, sir,” Steve moaned into the table. “Shit, it feels so good.”

Bucky hummed against Steve’s hole. Steve moaned and gripped the edges of the table as he stilled. Bucky continued teasing Steve’s hole, always threatening to slip inside, to fuck him with his tongue, but never following through. 

“Fuck, please, sir. Please fuck me with your tongue, sir,” Steve whined. “Please, I need it.”

Bucky ignored him and kept licking, teasing the hole. It fluttered around him and it was all Bucky could do not to start fucking the man right now. At the same time, he wanted to make the huge man over him beg; have him come apart beneath him until he was a huge sobbing mess. He hummed against Steve’s hole. 

“God dammit, Buck, fuck me, I wanna come,” Steve moaned. “Please, please, sir.”

Bucky didn’t say anything or change what he was doing. He nipped at the hole and squeezed Steve’s ass with both his hands. Steve groaned in frustration and pushed back against Bucky’s face again as he tried to get some friction on his cock. Instead, Bucky came up for air. 

“How you doing, baby?” Bucky asked. “What’s your color?”

“Fuck you, sir,” Steve groaned. “I’m green.”

“Aww, you wanna come, doll?” Bucky crooned. “You want me to fuck you so you can come?” 

“Yes, sir,” Steve groaned. “Please, please, please, sir?” 

“You’re cute when you beg, doll,” Bucky said. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of you, baby.”

Bucky went back down on Steve’s ass and began fucking his ass. His tongue slid easily into Steve’s hole. He grinned against Steve’s hole as his boyfriend shuddered with relief as Bucky began to fuck him. Steve moaned as he kept pushing back against Bucky’s face. 

“Fuck, God, thank you, sir. Deeper, Jesus, please, sir, deeper,” Steve moaned. Bucky hummed against his hole, squeezing Steve’s delicious ass. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, sir.”

“Do it, doll. Come in those fucking panties for me,” Bucky growled before continuing to fuck Steve with his tongue. A moment later, he felt Steve’s hole tighten around him and Steve moaned loudly as he came. Bucky fucked him through his orgasm until he felt the man slump against the table. Bucky came off him, stood up, and began to tease Steve’s hole again. This time, he did it with his fingers. 

“What’s your color, doll?” Bucky asked. 

“Yellow, sir,” Steve said. “Need a minute.”

“You’re so good, baby. Such a good, pretty boy for me,” Bucky murmured. He bent down and kissed Steve’s damp, sweaty hair. “You let me know when you’re ready, pretty boy.” 

Steve nodded. A couple minutes later, his breathing slowed. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at Bucky. “Green.”

Bucky went to the stove and grabbed the bottle of olive oil next to it. 

“Really, Bucky?” Steve asked. Bucky could hear the smirk in his voice and he smacked Steve’s ass playfully. 

“You want me to fuck you dry?” Bucky asked. “I don’t think either of us would enjoy that.”

“Point taken,” Steve replied. “You gonna fuck me or we gonna make playful banter all night?” 

Bucky smacked his ass again for that comment. He uncorked the bottle and lubed up his cock. Steve’s hole was still stretched from the plug, so Bucky lined his cock up and pushed inside. Steve groaned as his hole stretched around Bucky’s thick length. Bucky used his metal hand to push up the petticoat so he could see Steve’s beautiful ass. He groaned as he bottomed out, his dick nestled in Steve’s hot, tight ass. 

“Fuck, pretty boy, your ass is a fucking national treasure,” Bucky groaned. “God, I never want to feel anything else, your ass is so tight around my big cock.”

Steve moaned, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked back at Bucky. Bucky leaned down, wrapped an arm around his body and kissed him. Steve whimpered into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky shifted. 

“What’s your color, pretty boy?” Bucky asked. 

“Green, sir. God, fucking hell, please fuck me,” Steve groaned. Bucky didn’t need to be told twice he began to fuck Steve in long, deep thrusts. Steve arched his back beneath Bucky and pushed back, matching with each thrust. 

“I’m firing the maids,” Bucky growled into his ear. “Cause fuck, I’d rather have you around, all pretty and fuckable. Just bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you until your uniform is fucking ruined every fucking day.” 

“Do you promise, sir?” Steve asked. “Fuck, your cock feels so fucking good, sir.” 

“Fuck yeah, I promise,” Bucky said as he rocked his hips forward and rolled it around in Steve’s ass. Steve whimpered and moaned at the feeling. “Anything for my pretty boy. Make you feel so good every day until you’re begging for a break.”

Steve moaned. “Fuck, yes. Please, sir. I’ll be so good for you.”

Bucky pulled out and Steve groaned in protest. Until Bucky picked him up and flipped him over on his back. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist as Bucky lined up his cock to Steve’s hole and thrust back inside. 

Steve held onto Bucky’s shoulders as he thrust into him. Bucky’s eyes were fixed on Steve’s face. His entire faced was flushed red, his mouth hung open, his lips were swollen from kissing and sucking cock, and his eyes were blown black with arousal. All over it was come. He hadn’t even thought to wipe it off. It was easily one of the most beautiful things Bucky had ever seen. 

“God, I love you,” Bucky murmured as he leaned down to kiss him. “Have I told you that today?” 

“No, sir,” Steve replied. 

“I love you,” Bucky repeated. “Love you so fucking much, Stevie.” 

“Fuck me, Buck,” Steve whispered. “Show me. Show me how much you love me.”

Bucky thrust back into him fast and hard. Steve whined against Bucky’s lips as he clung to him, riding out Bucky’s thrusts with whines and moans. Bucky took his metal hand and dropped it down to rub Steve’s cock hard through his panties. Steve moaned and arched up against Bucky. 

Bucky angled his thrusts to drag over Steve’s prostate. He felt Steve tighten around him and he groaned. 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Bucky asked. “You gona come for me, pretty boy.”

“Bucky, sir, please,” Steve whined. “Let me come, please, I need it.”

“God, you’re such a good, pretty boy for me, doll,” Bucky moaned. “Come. Dirty those pretty panties up for me.”

He felt Steve’s ass clench around him as Steve arched off the table as he came, filling his panties with his come. Bucky fucked him faster as he felt his climax building in the pit of his stomach. Steve grunted with each thrust. His face looked completely blissed out. 

“God, I love you, sir,” Steve whispered. “Come in me, please.”

With that, Bucky grunted as he came, his cock pulsing as he shot his load into Steve’s ass. Bucky kept thrusting until the last of his come was milked from his cock and it slipped out of Steve’s ass. 

“Fucking hell, Stevie,” Bucky gasped as he collapsed into a chair. “It’s a damn good thing that the table is sturdy. I was afraid that it was gonna break for a minute.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” Steve replied. “Maybe we should move it to my floor and see just how long it would take.”

Steve groaned as he got up just long enough to ease himself onto a chair. He still looked incredible and debauched, though that come drying on his face couldn’t be comfortable. Bucky got up and got a clean washcloth and wet it before he came over. He knelt in front of Steve and gently cleaned his face. 

“So was that good for you, Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

“God, yeah,” Steve replied. “I enjoyed that more than I thought I would.”

“You know that you won the bet, though, right?” Bucky said. “You didn’t have to go through all this for me.”

“I wanted to, actually,” Steve said. “Besides, I figured that even though Nat did bite a monster, she did it professionally. I figured I owed you my end of the deal.”

Bucky chuckled at that. “Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he said. “So… is this something you’d want to do more of?” 

“Maybe,” Steve replied. “Maybe not exactly this and maybe not all the time, but it’s fun. I didn’t figure you’d get that into it, honestly.”

“We can definitely switch it up every now and then,” Bucky said. 

“Also I was serious about what I said before,” Steve said. 

“About what?”

“Your floor is horrendous,” Steve said with a smile. 

Bucky laughed. 

“Seriously, I don’t care if every maid in the building is a fucking Soviet spy, our place is staying clean,” Steve said. 

“You seemed to do a decent job of it,” Bucky replied. 

“Until you came in and bent me over the table,” Steve shot back. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints at the time,” Bucky said with a grin. Steve sighed and got up. He walked around the table to straddle Bucky’s lap. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Steve said as he kissed him. “And that I love you.”

Bucky smiled against his lips. “Love you, too, sweetheart. Just tell me one thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Please tell me you bought more lingerie.”

Steve chuckled. "Guess you'll have to wait and find out, won't you?"

"I'm looking forward to it, sweetheart," Bucky said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the [Maid Outfit](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-cosplay-dresses/products/simply-satin-french-maid-dress?variant=28474554243) that Steve was wearing. 
> 
> Here's the [Petticoat](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-petticoats-and-tutus/products/mens-frilly-lace-petticoat?variant=28474798531) (the white one)
> 
> And here's the [lingerie](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-bras-and-garter-belts/products/sweet-tooth-lace-garter?variant=55272439811) (the version with the purple ribbons)
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
